


His last words

by DoctorsHeart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I'd Say I'm Sorry but I'm not, It's sad there's no happy ending, Love and Drama and Death, M/M, Someone please help Will Graham, Who am I kidding it's Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsHeart/pseuds/DoctorsHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you fear me?"<br/>"No."</p><p>Will Graham figures who Hannibal really is and has to deal with the consequences - however the confrontation doesn't end up as planned and becomes a memory that Will learns to treasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	His last words

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a one-shot and is not going to continue. I am not a native speaker and I'm aware that there might be mistakes in my work, if you notice some - please let me know so I can correct it and improve my language skills. Thank you a lot.  
> Of course - like probably most of the writers here - I appreciate comments and reviews and I hope you will find a liking in my little story.  
> And one more thing: This is my first work published here, so I am still not fully sure of how to use that whole HTML-stuff and how to edit my text, please have mercy ._.  
> Enjoy !

Hesitantly he stepped backwards, his footsteps silent on the dark parquet of the all too familiar room. The words just spoken filled the air like poisonous gas, made each single breath difficult, made the vision blur, clouded the mind... The wall was chilly as he bumped against it with his back.  
For a short moment pressing the air out his lungs but a deep breath relieved him from the brief, unimportant pain. Will Graham looked into the dark eyes of his opposite, blank as always and the one visible expression certainly a sheer lie. 

"Do you fear me?"  
the words filled the already polluted air anew. His fingertips were numb, his breath rattling in his lungs, heartbeat louder than drums, the pumping sound of blood in his ears a tsunami. All the noise still couldn't prevent the gruesome silence around him. Darkness and Cold surrounding him. Will was standing on a silken thread and every movement could mean death.  
Table, ground, ceiling, shelf...his eyes flickered through the room, met the point that he had sought for. Dark maroon, dangerous intelligence. 

"No."  
A lie? Unlikely. It was real; a spoken word, thought of, formed and sent off. Received, took in and understood just to be replied again. It was present in the silence, existent in the room.  
Lies didn't exist, merely hidden truths.  
The silence seemed so out of place as he moved towards Graham. Black shoes shiny in the dim light, not leaving any tracks. As if he had never been here, as if his breath had never filled this room, his thoughts never thrown dark shadows in the corners.  
"What will you do?"  
Another step. Closer.  
The dark eyes staring, consuming the young man from within. But at that moment there was nothing to consume. Will shook his head softly. An unreal movement, he didn't even feel it. Felt only the eyes of the doctor upon him, imagined hearing his heartbeat.  
Calm and steady, balanced in a world where nothing seemed to be balanced. 

"What do you expect me to do?"  
The counter question buying him more time, the unknown answer tormenting Will.  
Another moment of silence set in, held the breath far too long in the room, until ...a smile.  
Amused, fascinated, cold. Nothing than a way to cover up what was already obvious.  
"Expose me?"  
The room seemed filled with questions which couldn't be answered. Once again Will was inferior. Despite his knowledge, his realization, despite his position, he was inferior.  
Not because he actually was, simply because he felt that way.  
Everything was different and still everything was the same, because he had always felt inferior among the presence of this powerful person, who hadn't only moved his mind but also his heart. 

Another step forward, self-confident and elegant as ever. So full of dignity where none should have been. Will closed his eyes. Now he could feel him...feel Hannibal's breathing against his skin. Surrounded by his scent, caught in his arms.  
The arms of the devil.  
"You have betrayed me...", not more than a whisper. A hint of a sentence, a spoken thought filled with the concerns of a tormented soul.  
Will could feel the tears in the corner of his eyes, burning, dragging him down in the definitive abyss.  
As expected he didn't receive an answer, at least not one spoken aloud. Wasn't that strange? That a thought only earned its substance once it was spoken.  
The warm weight on his shoulder made him twitch but he didn't move back. Opened himself to the soft touch, tried to find something of the person that he had known, something to recognize in the heavy hand, those dark eyes...but he knew that that person had never existed, had just been an illusion like so many things in his life. 

"Will..." The shiver ran across his arms, spread over his neck and upper body, down to his toes.  
_Will._  
Salty and warm the first tear ran over his left cheek, reached his chin and found its way down to his collarbone in a free fall. Once started he couldn't hold back anymore.  
Like so often the walls broke down around him but this time he didn't want to save himself.  
The next tear followed, faster than its predecessor but it never reached its goal.  
Caught in a warm hand, soft and secure it disappeared from his cheek.  
"Do not cry Will..." Do not cry for now that it won't help. Once the truth has been said it can't be made undone. Once an act has been completed it would write volumes that could fill a weak soul with never fading words.  
Again he closed his eyes, leaned his head against the warmth on his cheek, buried it in the from him taken safety... One last time he wanted to feel it, the safety. One last time take in the scent. One last time touch the warm skin. With a deep, shaking breath he calmed his bursting heart and gave himself over to the illusion. He didn't want to leave, didn't want to miss this man, regardless of what he was. 

"Look at me Will."   
His last wish? He didn't question it but obeyed. Hesitantly he opened his grey eyes and met the elder one’s gaze. Insecurity, doubt, passion and pain hit upon abyssal emptiness.  
"I regret it came to this."  
He couldn’t explain why, but he believed. Clung to the honesty in the traitors’ words, even though he knew, these would be the last words spoken.  
Would he be ever able to forgive? Or had he already forgiven? 

Hannibal’s lips hit his so unexpected that he gasped for air. Gentle warmth and the vague taste of red wine, safety, and broken promises. His eyes fell close, he refused to fight. Instead of thinking, he wanted to feel; instead of holding on, he wanted to fall.   
He tilted his head and met the warm lips. Just faintly parted, expecting Will’s heat.  
One step forward, closer to the passion and warmth. This time he wasn’t shaking, his mind didn’t doubt. He wanted. He desired.  
His hands, which had appeared so useless to him before, found their way up to the strong shoulders, wrapped around the firm neck.  
Each breath, each touch – he wanted to have it all. He wanted to remember this later, when he would be resting six feet underground and no one else remembered anymore.  
The warm hand that had been caressing his cheek found its way downwards to his hip, supported him in the moment of freefall and permitted no doubt.  
Now there was no distance left between them, neither their flesh nor their mind. They were one and the same, fearing the moment of separation.  
Hannibal’s right hand gently slid over Will’s spine, up and down, a steadily same movement yet it intensified with each repetition. A shiver accompanied his fingers, spread over the agent’s whole back and deepened the dearly kiss.  
A kiss that ended way too fast.  
One last shared breath and they parted. The cold that filled the blank space between them was painful, but there was no more reason left to shed tears.  
This here was the end and they would perish with dignity...  
  
  


  
  
  
  
“Your last words, Will Graham.”  
The prison guard with blond hair and blue eyes looked down upon the profiler who was strapped to the chair. Yet he was sitting still, yet he was able to breathe. Live.  
Will took a deep breath, his eyes flickered through the dark, cold and very unspectacular room. He had repressed everything in his mind, except for this one memory of the cold yet so fulfilling evening in Doctor Lecter’s office - the moment of truth.  
Last words…  
There were countless possibilities, countless thoughts that he could have fleshed out but in this very moment none of them seemed to be of relevance.  
You could say that once someone got confronted with death, they knew exactly what mattered. Will Graham doubted this and his death was only seconds ahead.  
He was incapable of naming what mattered and what not, but he knew with painful certainty what would torment him in his grave, would he not rid himself of it now.  
There was no fear of dying, neither fear of the unknown or of whatever might follow next. There was solely the awareness that everything would end here.  
He raised his eye as the guard moved towards the lever. He still had time. A few more seconds.  
Will took a deep breath and shut his eyes, embraced the darkness which would soon accompany him forever.  
His last words. Spoken in an unfamiliar room to unfamiliar people but yet so inconceivably important – his traces in the sand of life.  
“I forgive you.”  
Will didn’t see how the guard pulled the lever, but he was convinced to have tasted sweet red wine upon his lips just before darkness called him into its velvet depths.


End file.
